


TILL THE END OF THE LINE

by sumblast



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspiration, Love Poems, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/pseuds/sumblast
Summary: STUCKY POEM





	TILL THE END OF THE LINE

**Author's Note:**

> JUST DECIDED TO WRITE THIS DOWN SINCE I WAS GETTING BORED AND JUST FINISHED WATCHING CAP FA FOR THE GAZILLIONTH TIME.
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELL RECEIVED :3

_His withering body  beneath me , caged but not imprisoned_

_the arch of his back merely stiffened_

_his gray blue eyes , dictating the atrocities_

_always masking the horror with a stubbly smile_

_hold me, fuck me, don't let me go,is what they say_

_back in the day this is not at all what I envisioned_

_but here I am , having the honor to hold you again_

_the slow thrust of my body, my name on your lips_

_let me heal you baby , glad the house we just christened_

_you may think you are broke, scarred ,scattered into pieces_

_you are still the man I loved ,my only one_

_I hope that much eases._

_baby don't you know the nights we had_

_you all charming  , my sickening body and that rat sized bed._

_dames were always around you ,like firefly around light_

_but you chose me , the diseased 'ol me_

_rose me above and I felt like a kite_

_honey you are brave courageous and so much more_

_let me bundle up,the heart that's sore_

_I hope you forget all the monstrosity that you were conditioned_

_the nightmares, they hurt you ,leave you in pain_

_but you can always hide in my arms away from the grief_

_we can start from the scratch ,_

_you, me ,our babies and picket fence, just what we visioned ._

_your watery eyes and a snickered 'yes'_

_is all I ever wanted, its a great sign_

_regardless of time,I am yours baby doll and you are mine_

_so let yourself be free and give me all your sorrow_

_give yourself to me ,like there is no tomorrow_

_let the winter soldier go , and bucky barnes shine_

_cuz you know buck I am with you till the end of the line_

~~~~**by ~~me~~ steve grant rogers**


End file.
